


The End of Infinity with You

by kylarileiza



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylarileiza/pseuds/kylarileiza
Summary: Victor is a madman. Igor hopes he can tame some of this madness to keep the person he knows present in reality. With every ending comes a new beginning. This is about that ending. Igorstein/Igorlei





	The End of Infinity with You

Author's Note: So Daniel Radcliffe and James McAvoy are no longer allowed on screen together. I'm not one to believe in magic but after watching Victor Frankenstein it sure felt like I was watching magic! Anyway, this was an idea that would't leave. Title from lyrics in Fall Out Boy "The Last of the Real Ones." Hope you like!

Lorelei stared at Igor positive she was just imagining all this; hoping she was. She raised her hand to massage her temple and forehead simultaneously the classic sign of a headache beginning. Igor's face was the picture of despair. In his hands a piece of paper shook gently as he was unable to calm his trembling fingers.

"I-I can't not go, Lorelei," he said haltingly feeling so many conflicting emotions swirl within him. In the circus he would never have imagined he was capable of feeling  _this_ much, like his heart was being shorn in two. The paper had found its way to Igor and was a cry for help. Igor had been unable to know what to make of it and Lorelei had summed it up as madness. It had struck Igor like a lightning bolt. Victor was losing his mind; maybe he had always been losing his mind. Lorelei had been surprised that the thought had never occurred to Igor before. He had honestly always thought Victor was just Victor, the thought of him being a madman had never entered his mind as a possibility. Lorelei had sighed and whispered in his ear it was because he had such a pure heart and was so innocent still. He had lived with Lorelei for just a little over a year. A letter had come every month from Victor at first then abruptly stopped after seven months. Igor had replied to every letter beforehand and even sent several requesting to know if he was okay when he stopped getting replies. He had finally received his answer and it was "most definitely not okay" if one read between the scribblings on the last letter.

Lorelei stood in the hallway, in her dress and her hair up in a tight updo. As always she looked lovely. She waited until Igor's eyes met hers. "You know you don't owe him anything, Igor."

Igor pursed his lips and his brows drew together. "We've talked about this before," he mumbled. It took everything in him not to breakdown. Lorelei had already witnessed one breakdown since the letter arrived, did she want to see another?

"I just want to make sure this is what  _you_ truly want, Igor," Lorelei explained her intentions softly. "I just don't want you to regret this later."

Igor exhaled a shaky sigh. "I can't not go Lorelei. You know I love you. You know that." Lorelei nodded and he went on, "but you also know that I-I love Victor and I can't just not go to help him."

It was Lorelei's turn to sigh. "Can't he just find someone else to care about him this much? It's not like it has to be you."

Igor laughed but there was little humor in it. "Who? Who would, Lorelei? He doesn't even love himself."

Lorelei smiled sadly at this. "Yes, he scares most women and children and angers most men. I just wish he didn't have such power over you, Igor."

Igor shook his head. "No, the power balance is different. In our relationship you have such power over me. In relationship to Victor, it might not seem it but I'm the one that has power over him." Igor looked back down at the letter then back at Lorelei. "I can bring him back to reality."

"What if you can't?"

"I can."

"I want a family, Igor, I can't just wait."

"I know. You know I don't want you to wait."

Lorelei's eyes filled with tears. "Why do you think I have power over you, Igor? You're the one breaking my heart right now. You're choosing him over me."

Igor quickly closed the gap between them. "No, no, I just know that you're strong, Lorelei, you're so strong," he said hugging her close. "I know you will be fine. You will find someone else so easily and you will have a proper family and be so happy! And I will be so happy for you!" Lorelei was crying quietly on his shoulder now listening to him speak, trying to freeze this moment in time forever. She could not change his mind. She knew she wouldn't. He had been upfront with her from the beginning. He loved her and he loved Victor. It had been Victor who had left Igor in her care, she had no doubt Igor would have followed Victor to the ends of the earth if he hadn't suddenly vanished in a surprising fit of compassion, gracing her with his first letter to his partner. She hadn't realized how deep their relationship had been but Igor was still so full of innocence. She was surprised he realized how much power he actually had over Victor. She had hoped he wouldn't have realized. However, she was also surprised that he didn't comprehend that Victor also had power over him. Why hadn't she saved him when they'd been in the circus together? Would that change things then? Would he have chosen to follow her instead?

"What about you?" Lorelei asked. "Don't you want a family?"

Igor struggled to answer the question as he had the last couple days since the letter had come in. They had played this scene out more than once. Now was the first time that Igor had actually packed things and was about to vanish through that door, likely forever. Lorelei wanted to leave nothing to chance, to make sure this was the right thing to do; to let him leave. She had put up a fight but there was no way for her to unravel the fierce loyalty Igor felt to Victor. Such fierce loyalty she felt surely stemmed from Victor freeing him from the circus. She felt bitterness towards Victor; he had saved Igor, he had freed Igor but Igor himself didn't seem to fully grasp the concept of being free. His loyalty to Victor would always keep him on a short leash. He would never not go to Victor. Igor finally responded to her question. "I don't know." Lorelei knew he didn't mind either way. She did and it hadn't been for lack of trying. She wasn't sure if it was something that had been done to them at the circus or elsewhere but they hadn't been able to procreate. It upset her much more than him; she knew he was being honest when he said he would be so happy for her to have a family. The question he asked next was laced with true humor. "You can always come with me."

She laughed and pulled out of their hug, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "Victor scares people! He is not right in the head, Igor." Her tone lost the laughter that had been there a moment before. "And I am not the best at sharing."

Igor nodded. "I know."

Another tight smile graced Lorelei's lips even as silent tears fell off her face, her eyes lighting up dimly with sad acceptance. "I will try to be as strong as you think I am."

"You are," he insisted. "You're one of the strongest people I've met. That's why…"

"Why you're leaving and going to him," she finished with a nod.

"I'm so so-" Igor started but was cut off.

"Don't you dare apologize. If you apologize, I might think you don't want to go to him."

Igor grinned. "I just wish there was a way I could have you both."

"I wish there was a way we could both have you but I draw the line at Victor or anyone else and I'm sure he draws the line at me." She paused. "Or anyone else."

Igor stared at her, the realization finally hitting him that this was it.

"Well, go, Igor, go and save the maddest man alive," she said, her hands making the shooing motion so he'd leave.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too. And good-bye."

Igor turned and left through the door, feeling one weight lift off his shoulders and another bear down on his heart. His feelings for Lorelei had tears dropping off his face before he reached road. He never turned back, he knew Lorelei would chase him if she saw his tears. He waited until he had turned around before allowing his tears to well up in his eyes and fall out. His other feelings made him feel like he was soaring; he would get to see Victor again! He always knew he would and he suspected both Lorelei and Victor knew this also. Both had said more than once that he was innocent or too pure. He still didn't quite grasp what they meant and he wondered if he ever would. Another feeling had snaked its way through all the other feelings and that was pure dread. How would Victor respond when he saw him? Igor had been so confident in front of Lorelei that he could rescue his partner. The truth was he didn't know if he could. He loved Victor but had little understanding of what was going on in the other man's mind unless it was related to experiments or the parts of a body. And the bizarre gibberish in the letter only cemented the fact that he still had little understanding of the being that was Victor. The man had said more than once that he had created Igor. Igor understood that he had been rescued and Lorelei insisted that the Igor of today had always been present in the circus, just needed some help to get free. If Victor hadn't rescued him would he still be in the circus? This question plagued Igor more than he would like to admit. No one had rescued him before, it was a safe bet that anyone rescuing him later would be unlikely. It was little wonder Victor thought of him as his own creation. Igor could only hope that a creation was capable of saving the creator.


End file.
